


A Secret to Share

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Pretend Pretenders [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie has to explain to Julie that he is dating Nick.
Relationships: Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Pretend Pretenders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989880
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	A Secret to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



Nick dropped Reggie off at his house after he agreed to the fake relationship. Nick wasn’t all confidence, Reggie found out. Every time he started to sing to whatever was playing from his radio, he glanced at Reggie, cleared his throat and stopped singing. It was a shame to Reggie. Nick had a pretty voice. When they pulled into the Molinas driveway, Julie was outside, narrowing her eyes at the car.

”Uh, girlfriend?” Nick asked.

”No, that’s my sister.” Reggie answered with a sigh.

”Julie is your sister?”

”You know her?” Reggie was surprised, sure the school wasn’t huge, but Julie was a grade below them.

”I thought she only had a younger brother.” Nick said as he nodded.

“I’m adopted.” Reggie answered with another sigh, “Ray knew my parents. He took me in. I’d rather not get into it though.”

”No, no, of course not. I’m sorry.” Nick cleared his throat. “I know Julie from the music program.”

”That makes sense. She’s pretty amazing at her piano. What do you play?”

”Uh, guitar.” This time Reggie knew it was a blush on Nick’s cheeks.

”Really? That’s pretty cool.” Reggie got a little overexcited, and quickly reeled himself in. “Anyway, I’ll let you go. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

”Can I get your number?” Nick asked, “You know, to learn about you. For the fake relationship.”

”Uh, yeah, sure.” Reggie willed his cheeks not to heat up, but he didn’t think he was successful as he gave Nick his number. He climbed out, grabbing his bag and trudged up the stairs to Julie.

”Is that _Nick Carlson?_ I’m impressed, big brother.” Julie looked suspicious though.

”Yeah, and it’s all thanks to your brilliant idea.” Reggie said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they waved at Nick while he pulled onto the road.

”My ideas are usually brilliant.” Julie grinned, “But why this time?” Reggie pulled his bag off his shoulder, showing her the back of the hoodie. She looked confused for a second but realization dawned in her eyes, “You got that out of the lost and found?”

”Yup. A bunch of the lacrosse players assumed we were dating. I had a very weird day.” Julie grinned, pulling Reggie up to her room.

”I wanna hear everything.” So he told her, swearing her to secrecy over the pretend relationship. When he was done, she heaved her own sigh. “I’m sorry, Reg. I thought maybe, your crush was reciprocated.”

”It’s okay.” Reggie shrugged.

”You’re not worried this will end up hurting you later?” Julie asked quietly. Reggie hadn’t really thought about it.

”I figure it might. But I’m also thinking maybe I can get over it the more I get to know him. You know? Find something I don’t like.”

”Good luck with that.” Julie laughed. “No one really finds something about Nick they don’t like.” Reggie’s eyes widened and Julie waved her hands, “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I don’t have a crush on Nick.”

”Just Luke, then?” Reggie teased and Julie flushed and spluttered. Whatever happens, Reggie knew it would be more interesting than school had been until now.


End file.
